Jangan Marah Lagi Teme
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: "Namikaze Naruto!"/"Kau punya perasaan yang berbahaya Hatake–"/"Aku sangat mencintaimu "/SasuFemNaru/KakaFemNaru


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : Gender bender, OOC, dll.

Naruto saya buat terkesan sexy walau mungkin gagal karena pendeskripsian yang kurang baik. Lihat pp akun ffn aja biar jelas-,-

Naruto : 21 tahun

Sasuke : 21 tahun

Kakashi : 26 tahun

Itachi : 26 tahun

.

.

Angin malam berhembus begitu kencang malam ini, membelah keheningan hutan Konoha dengan bebunyian gesekan daun dan ranting, suara jangkrik dan temam-temannya, juga empat pasang kaki yang menapaki tiap-tiap dahan pohon kencang, menciptakan bekas sepatu ninja yang mereka kenakan.

Sai memimpin didepan dengan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke dibelakangnya melompati tiap dahan dalam diam. Bukan hanya karena dinginnya udara malam itu, tapi karena mereka merasa lelah setelah menjalankan misi dan hanya membuang-buang tenaga walau hanya sekedar saling melempar tanya. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba digerbang desa Konoha dan tinggal melompati atap-atap rumah para penduduk Konoha, Mereka akan sampai digedung kantor Hokage untuk memberi laporan terkait misi sebelum salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan.

"Aku akan pulang duluan."

.

.

Kelopak mata gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu terbuka perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap dua tiga kali untuk membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela rumahnya. Mengusap pelan sisi wajahnya sembari menghelah napas, mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat menjalankan misi didesa yang terletak di perbatasan desa Suna cukup membuat Naruto kembali uring-uringan.

"Haahhh~" Kenapa harus tim Kakashi, mungkin begitu pikirnya. Kenapa harus tim Kakashi yang membantu tim Sasuke, timnya? Kenapa tidak tim Shikamaru atau Neji?

"Hahhh~" Dan Naruto kembali menghelah napas. Lelah rasanya, bukan hal seperti ini yang Ia inginkan. Harusnya Kakashi tidak bersikap seperti itu, harusnya Sasuke tidak terpancing emosi seperti Uchiha kebanyakan, harusnya Itachi melerai pertengkaran keduanya, harusnya Sai juga melerai bukannya hanya menonton dengan Sakura dan membiarkan kekasihnya saling melempar kunai dengan Kakashi. Harusnya!

Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, Ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke setelah terang-terangan Kakashi sengaja memeluknya posesif saat Naruto mendapat pukulan dari musuh. Demi tuhan, Naruto itu Jinchuriki, Kyuubi ada didalam perutnya dan ditendang seperti itu tidak akan membuat keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki ini mendekam di Rumah Sakit. Ia bisa melompat dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya ditanah, tidak perlu menangkap apa lagi memeluknya didepan sang Uchiha yang jelas-jelas akan melotot dan mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan serta melemparkan Amaterasu pada sang pelaku pemelukan.

Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kakashi bersikap seperti itu? Naruto juga sempat mendengar Kakashi berbisik sesuatu entah apa ditelinganya yang mebuatnya tambah bingung. Seingatnya kedekatannya dengan Kakashi tidak lebih dari sekedar teman, Kakashi orang yang dewasa, Naruto menyukainya tapi hanya sebatas teman yang mengagumi senior, tidak lebih. Apakah Kakashi hanya ingin membuat bungsu Uchiha itu marah? Atau ada hal lain?

Kesal dengan pikirannya sendiri Naruto buru-buru bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap keluar rumah mencari sarapan, mungkin mengisi perutnya akan membuat keresahan hatinya menghilang.

.

.

Gadis dua puluh satu tahun dengan surai pirang panjang yang tergerai indah, celana pendek berwarna orange dengan jaket lengan pendek menyerupai model kimono berwarna hitam beraksen orange, dalaman jaring lengan panjang sebatas dada menampilkan perut serta pusarnya yang terpakai pas dengan tubuh langsing Naruto, jangan lupakan pula sarung tangan hitam yang membuat kesan sexy lebih dominan, berjalan menuju meja makan dikediaman kepala klan Uchiha dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sasuke tetap tidak mau keluar, apa aku harus mendobrak kamarnya bu?" Tanya Naruto sembari duduk disamping Itachi. Mikoto yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum dan berguman, 'Biarkan saja', dan ditimpali oleh sang kepala klan Uchiha, Fugaku.

"Dobraklah, setelah itu kau harus menggantinya Naruto." Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mendengar ancaman Fugaku.

"Sasuke tidak mau sarapan karena ada kau Naru-chan." Singkat dan menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Naruto langsung menoleh dan memberikan tatapan berarti 'Ini semua juga salahmu Nii-san!' yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Itachi. "Naruto selingkuh bu, dengan Hatake Kakashi." Tutur Itachi tanpa dosa.

"UHUHK- uhukk!" Naruto tersedak sarapannya.

"Tidak mungkin–" Mikoto menjatuhkan sumpinya.

"..." Fugaku melotot dan Itachi melajutkan.

"Iya, Naru-chan dan Kakashi berpelukan didepan Sasuke."

Hening sejenak hanya terdengar suara terbatuk Naruto dan Mikoto meletakkan sumpinya, merasa harus menanyai calon menantu kesayangannya ini. "Naruto, jelaskan!" Ternyata Fugaku yang bereaksi terlebih dahulu. Berselingkuh? Berpelukan? Anaknya, Uchiha di selingkuhi? Fugaku harus tau penjelasannya.

"Kenapa sampai tega berbuat seperti itu Naru? Apa Sasuke membuatmu marah sebelumnya sampai kau selingkuh?" Mikoto bertanya berusaha selembut mungkin untuk memastikan bahwa yang dialami anaknya dan menantunya ini cuma kesalah pahaman.

"Yang aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kakashi? Dia seumuran denganku, kenapa tidak selingkuh denganku saja Naru-chan? Mungkin Sasuke terlalu kaku–"

"Itachi!"

"Aaarrrghh!" Naruto mengerang, berdiri tiba-tiba dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar Sasuke meninggalakan ketiga orang Uchiha yang hanya melihatnya menghentak-hentakan kaki menuju kamar Sasuke. "Sasuke–" Naruto menggedor keras pintu kamar Sasuke. "Aku tidak selingkuh!" berbarengan dengan ditendangnya kamar Sasuke sampai terbuka paksa –mungkin Ia akan dimintai ganti rugi nanti–.

Naruto melangkah masuk. Surai pirang panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai panjang sampai ke pinggang bergoyang seirama hentakan kakinya. Dilihatnya Sasuke telah rapih dengan pakaian khasnya tengah bersiap melompat keluar dari kamar sebelum dengan sigap Naruto berlari dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?"

"Lepas." Dingin. Sasuke benar-benar marah ternyata, dan Naruto memang belum menjelaskan apa-apa untuk menenangkan Uchiha satu ini. Semalam Sasuke langsung pulang tanpa ikut ketiganya untuk melaporkan hasil misi kepada Tsunade.

"Aku tidak selingkuh Teme. Salahkan Kakashi, salahkan Itachi!" Dimeja makan Itachi kembali mendengus 'Kenapa aku?' batinnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa, aku kena pukul, terlempar, tapi aku bisa mendarat sendiri dan tidak perlu di–" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, mencoba kembali mencari kata yang tepat, asal bukan kata tabu itu.

"Dipeluk he?" Naruto bungkam, sungguh itu bukan salahnya, Ia tidak bisa diampun bukan karena Ia bersalah, tapi karena bingung harus berkata apa lagi. "Kita ada misi lagi." Dengan itu Sasuke segera melompat keluar dan melesat cepat menuju kantor Hokage meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa mengerang kesal sembari mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depan.

.

.

"Aku hanya memerlukan dua orang dalam misi ini," Tsunade menatap keempat Anbu di hadapannya, "Dan menurutku yang cocok dengan misi ini hanya Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto, kau dan Sai bisa berlibur sampai ada misi selanjutnya."

"Baik Hokage-sama" Sahut Sakura, dengan itu Sai dan Sakura meninggalkan ruang Hokage menyisakan Naruto, Sasuke dan Tsunade.

"Kalian sudah paham apa yang harus kalian lakukan?" Keduanya mengangguk. "Kalian hanya menyusup dan mencari keberadaan Jiraiya, pastikan kalian menemukan tua bangka itu dan membawanya kembali beserta informasi mengenai Akatsuki. Kalian bisa berangkat besok pagi."

"Baik Hokage-sama"

.

.

"Sasuke!" Naruto menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Sasuke, mencoba membuatnya berhenti menghindar dan bicara empat mata dengannya. "Berhenti menghindar, bicaralah." Diam, Sasuke hanya diam sembari melihat lurus ke mata biru Naruto membuatnya merasa terintimidasi dan ciut. Tapi tidak! Ia tidak mau bertengkar terus dengan Uchiha satu ini, Ia ingin masalahnya selesai sekarang. "Bicaralah Teme~ maafkan aku.."

Suasana jalan yang memang sepi pagi ini menjadi semakin sepi dengan aura dingin yang Sasuke keluarkan. Sasuke hanya menatap Narito dalam diam, seperti ingin meneriakin wajah gadis di depannya tapi enggan. Uchiha tidak berteriak.

"Jelaskan."

"Apa?" sesingkat kata-kata Sasuke, secepat mungkin Naruto menjawab karena terkejut. "Jelaskan apa?" Otak Naruto masih memproses, jelaskan apa? Yang kemarin?

"Jelaskan, sebelum aku mempercayai semua yang dikatakan kepalaku." 'Ternyata memang yang kemarin' batin Naruto. Naruto mengerang frustasi, menjambak rambut pirang panjangnya gusar. 'Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!?' Batinnya menjerit. Jadi apa yang harus Naruto jelaskan? Ia juga tidak suka berada disituasi seperti ini, Naruto paling tidak suka Sasukenya marah karna itu akan membuat kadar irit bicara sang Uchiha menjadi semakin tinggi.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir aku selingkuh?"

"..."

"Aku tidak selingkuh. Aku tidak tau kenapa Kakashi bersikap seperti itu. Mungkin dia hanya iseng, ingin membuatmu kesal?"

"..."

"Suke, aku benar-benar tidak tau–"

"Naru!"

Keduanya menoleh, melihat kearah suara memanggilnya, dan disana berdirilah Kakashi tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Naruto melotot, firasat buru. Kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sasukemenghiraukan Kakashi dibelakangnya yang semakin mendekat, Naruto jelas melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya seperti bersiap meninju seseorang.

"Aku mencarimu." Kakashi berdiri tepat dibelakan Naruto yang membelakanginya, "Hai Sasuke, maaf soal yang kemarin, kau masih marah?" Dibalik maskernya, Kakashi tersenyum dan Sasuke tau itu, Naruto yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka merasa ciut dengan aura gelap Sasuke dan keacuhan Kakashi menanyakan Sasuke marah atau tidak. Jelas-jelas Sasuke marah.

"Jelaskan padanya Kakashi. Aku juga tidak terima dipeluk seperti kemarin olehmu, apa-apaan kau itu, menolong ya menolong tapi tidak perlu memeluk!" Naruto bicara dengan nada tinggi, jelas juga tidak suka dengan rasa tidak bersalah Kakashi, memangnya Ia boneka dipeluk-peluk.

"Kenapa? Bukannya setahun kemarin saat Sasuke tidak ada di Konoha setiap kali kita menjalankan misi bersama aku selalu menangkapmu seperti kemarin kalau kau terkena pukulan musuh?"

'Apa!? Yang benar saja!' Seruan itu datang dari lubuk hati paling dalam tanpa bisa keluar dari mulut. Naruto melotot, keringat dingin keluar, tangannya bahkan berkeringat. Gila, apa maunya Hatake satu ini?

"Berhenti membual Kakashi! Kau tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu dan kalaupun iya aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Sasuke jangan dengarkan dia, dia sakit! Mungkin ini bukan Kakashi, mungkin Ia musuh yang menyusup. Sasuke bicara!"

"Memang apa yang kalian lakukan selama aku pergi berlatih dengan Orochimaru, Dobe?" Sasuke tidak menatapnya, pandangannya lurus terarah pada Kakashi dengan sharingan aktif siap menyerang.

"A–"

"Kami hanya menjalankan misi, timmu berada dibawah pimpinanku saat kau tidak ada." Bukan Naruto yang menjawab, Kakashi lebih dulu menjawabnya. Dan naruto hanya bisa kembali melotot pada Kakashi yang juga mengacuhkan tatapannya.

"Kutanya apa yang kau lakukan Naruto." Jalanan mulai ramai, entah karena sudah menginjak siang hari atau karena suara mereka mulai membuat gaduh dan membuat beberapa penduduk yang hanya lewat menjadi berhenti untuk sekedar menguping.

"Setahun kau pergi aku membantu setiap misi timmu dan menjadi pemimpin."

"Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan nada tinggi, mungkin masuk kategori membentak. Naruto kembali mengerang frustasi, kenapa dengan dua orang ini? Seingatnya mereka dulu sangat akrab sebelum Sasukepergi berlatih dengan Orochimaru. Seingatnya tiga bulan yang lalu saat Sasuke pulang mereka juga masih saling menyapa, kenapa sekarang–

"Aku menyukai nama wanita yang kau panggil Uchiha." Kaget. Naruto lebih terkejut dengan pernyataan tidak langsung Kakashi, menyukai katanya? Jadi, apa yang dibisikkan Kakashi kemarin sewaktu menangkan –memeluknya– itu Ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau punya perasaan yang berbahaya Hatake–" Naruto ingin menangis sekarang, Sasuke akan benar-benar marah padanya. Mungkinkah kedekatannya setahun kemarin disalah artikan oleh seniornya ini? Apa semuanya jadi salah dirinya? Bagaimana nanti menjelaskan pada Sasuke kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka yang bisa membuat orang lain –terlebih Kakashi– menyukainya. "Menyukai Kekasih orang lain he, tidak susah menebak."

Naruto menggenggam baju depan Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya, membelakangi Kakashi. Dilihatnya kepalan tangan sang Uchiha, kuku-kukunya seperti akan menancap dikulit tangannya dan Naruto tidak berani melihat seperti apa ekspresi kekasinya sekarang ini. Naruto hanya menunduk, perlahan, mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari, Naruto makin mendekat pada Sasuke mencoba menyalurkan keresahan, penyesalan dan kata-kata maaf serta permintaan menghentikan situasi yang terjadi saat ini tanpa kata-kata.

"Aku tau kau sudah tau itu, aku menyukainya–" Kakashi kembali bersuara setelah keheningan yang diisi adu tatapan tajam keduanya. "Aku ingin memilikinya–" Kakashi mendekat, dengan gestur tubuh yang dibuat setenang mungkin, "Aku ingin menyentuhnya–"

'Tapi Naruto hanya melihatmu' Batin Kakashi.

Kini jarak Sasuke dan Kakashi begitu dekat, dengan hanya dihalangi tubuh Naruto. Terdengar bisikan 'Cukup' dari Naruto yang mampu didengar oleh keduanya, membuat gerakan tangan Kakashi yang hendak –mungkin baru niat– untuk menyentuh Naruto bergeming disisi tubuhnya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sasuke bahkan seperti tidak bernapas, tidak ada suara menarik napas atau helahan dari alat pernapasannya.

"Kau hanya menyukainya, kau hanya ingin memilikinya, kau hanya ingin menyentuhnya, tapi dia milikku." Sasuke memeluk Naruto, merengkuh tubuh gadis yang amat dicintainya itu begitu posesif. Seakan menegaskan bahwa anak tunggal dari mendiang Hokage Keempat ini adalah milik Sasuke, hanya miliknya. "Menjauh dari Naruto. Aku tidak ingin menghabisimu." Dengan itu Sasuke menarik Naruto menjauh meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian keduanya ditemani beberapa orang yang tadi masih melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Sasuke bisa melanjutakan berbinjang –menghajar– Kakashi dilain waktu dan bukan dihadapan Naruto. Sasuke tau Naruto tidak menyukai keakraban dirinya dan Kakashi dulu menjadi rusak hanya karena Naruto.

Hanya beberapa langkah, delapan, sepuluh atau lima belas langkah jauhnya jarak keduanya dari Kakashi, dan Naruto sempat menoleh, tidak sampai memutar kepalanya kebelakang, hanya menoleh sedikit dengan ekor mata, bola mata itu tidak biru, tidak sejernih biasanya, tapi merah dengan pupil tegak vertikal mengerikan dan mengancam, mata Kyuubi.

Dan Kakashi tau bahwa tidak hanya Sasuke yang tidak menyukainya sekarang.

.

.

"Berhenti murung Dobe." Sasuke duduk disalah satu batu besar ditempat latihan mereka dulu saat masih Chunnin dibawah pohon besar yang rindang dengan Naruto yang berada tepat disampingnya duduk diatas batu yang lain. Gadis pirang itu hanya diam, menekuk lutut dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajah diantara lutut dan lengannya dengan rambut pirang yang terjatuh disisi wajahnya.

"Dobe.." Sasuke menyentuk lengan kekasinya, menariknya sedikit untuk membuat Naruto mau keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tapi kekasihnya ini lebih keras kepala terbukti dengan tindakannya mengeratkan pelukan lengannya pada lutut dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah Dobe, aku yang seharusnya marah padamu." Bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke berjongkok didepan Naruto, memainkan jari-jari lentik Naruto yang tidak ditutupi sarung tangan. Sasuke mendengus, geli juga melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, setiap kali mereka bertengkar pasti seperti ini. Walaupun pada awalnya Naruto yang akan mengejar-ngejarnya untuk meminta maaf dan memberi penjelasan, tapi akhirnya keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki inilah yang akan marah pada sang bungsu Uchiha, mendiamkannya seperti ini dan membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus membujuknya.

"Maafkan aku.." Bisik Naruto lirih. Ia merasa bersalah membuat kekasihnya marah, tapi juga malu menampakan wajahnya pada Sasuke, entah kenapa.

"Hei.." Sasuke berdiri, membelai puncak kepala Naruto, turun menyusup ke sisi wajah bertanda lahir tiga garis horizontal itu dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Terlihat bekas jejak air mata dipipi chabi Naruto dan mata yang sembab. Sasuke tersenyum, menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat sebelum mencium lembut bibir tipis Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, menyambut ciuman yang Sasuke berikan. Lembut namun begitu mendominasi. Jilatan hisapan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada kedua belah bibirnya membuat Naruto terhanyut, Naruto membalas ciuman itu.

Saat pasokan udara menipis tangan Naruto terangkat mencoba mendorong dada bidang Sasuke namun Sasuke keburu menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dengan tangan Kirinya Sasuke membelai sisi wajah Naruto, turun keleher jenjang sang gadis.

"A-ahh–" Naruto menggengam lengan Sasuke yang membelai lehernya menggoda. Tapi iya butuh bernapas dan Sasuke malah menerobos masuk, membelai lidah dan dinding-dinding mulutnya dengan lidahnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ahh Hah kau ingin hahh membunuhku Teme!?" Saat Sasuke menarik diri Naruto buru-buru menarik napas sebanyak yang Ia bisa, Sasuke didepannya hanya menyeringai, menikmati waktu menyiksa kekasihnya ini.

"Hn, jangan nakal lagi lain kali."

Sasuke kembali duduk sembari menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto, memainkan jari-jari lentik itu seperti memang sebuah mainan.

"Huhf! Kalau aku mati bagaimana!" Menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Sasuke bersandar nyaman, Naruto terus saja berguman tidak jelas seperti 'Sasuke menyebalkan! Kau ingin membunuhku! Bibirku sakit!'.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto membuat Naruto mendongak dan dihadiahi satu kecupak singkat lagi oleh Sasuke. Naruto suka saat Sasuke menciumnya, entah itu hanya kecupan atau ciuman yang mendominasi, semuanya menyenangkan. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kakashi." Lanjutnya dengan aura menyeramkan yang kembali keluar disekeliling mereka. Dasar Uchiha.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu~" Naruto mengecup pipi putih pucat Sasuke penuh sayang dan melanjutkan, "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku dapat misi dengan Kakashi?" Hokage kelima mereka ini kadang-kadang memang selalu menyuruh Naruto menjalankan misi yang aneh-aneh dengan berbagai macam orang didalam tim mereka, dan itu bisa saja membuatnya menjalankan misi dengan Kakashi seperti dulu.

"Tolak." Sasuke menjawab acuh dan melepaskan tangan Naruto kasar, sepertinya Ia mulai kesal lagi dengan Dobe tercintanya ini.

"Heeee? Aku dapat uang dari mana nanti kalau tidak boleh menjalankan misi?"

"Bekerja saja dikedai Ramen faforitmu itu."

"Tega! Atau kau yang mau menanggung biaya hidupku?"

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Temeeee!"

Hening, hanya suara kembusan angin dan gesekan daun dan ranting yang menjadi musik ditelinga keduanya. Naruto kembali bersandar nyaman dan memelum lengan Sasuke erat dengan Sasuke yang kembali memainkan jari-jari Naruto.

"Jangan marah lagi yaa Teme...?"

"Hm.."

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**###**

**Hai hai minna~ apa kabar? Masih ada yang ingat dengan saya? Alhamdulillah kalo ada, hehe **

**Hanya fic iseng, murni iseng untuk janji bikin oneshot untuk beberapa teman diffn yang menanyakan ff Yas yang gak update-update. Maaf yaa, hilang mood, merasa tidak pintar menulis, dll. Kurang percaya diri, mungkin==' endingnya gaje ato ngegantung? -_-**

**Tapi semoga fic ini tidak terlalu buruk dan kalau ceritanya pasaran, mohon maaf, minim imajinasi XDD**

**Terimakasih ^^**


End file.
